An Unexpected Tail
by spndemonns
Summary: Dean thought he could take care of this hunt...solo. No one is ready for what happens when everything goes south. Lots of Dean whump and worried/caring Sam & Bobby. [Cover image is not mine.]


**An Unexpected Tail**

 **By: DeLaine Roessner**

It was just supposed to be a normal hunt. A simple salt and burn. But nothing's ever easy for the Winchesters is it? These are the exact thoughts crossing Dean Winchester's mind as he sits, tied to a fucking chair, with a witch in front of him.

Dean flexes his arm to test the rope's strength.

"Oh honey, you won't be getting out of those anytime soon." The old hag turns around from the bowl on the table she's working at.

"Oh yeah, well I beg to differ," he smirks.

"What makes you say that?" she eyes him suspiciously.

Dean pauses. "Ah fuck it," he whispers. "I got a brother out looking for me as we speak."

Lie. Sam's back at the motel, most likely researching the hunt.

Dean regrets going at this job alone. He thought he could handle a couple ghosts. To his surprise, it was a witch causing all of the disappearances across town, and now, Dean's about to be her next victim.

"He's probably already here!" he adds on, eyeing whatever the witch is doing.

A tiny flash of fear flashes across her face.

"Another Winchester?" she mumbles. "No worries Dear, we'll be done long before he get's here. Anyways, it's finished."

Dean's breath is caught in his throat. "Um, what's finished exactly?" he stammers.

"You'll see soon enough." She barks back.

She turns away from him and scoops something out of the bowl. Something green and slimy. As she begins hobbling towards the hunter, Dean panics. He begins struggling against the bonds as hard as he could possibly could.

"Don't bring that thing near me!" he shouts.

She's about a foot away now.

Dean felt the rope snap behind his chair.

He shoots up and full on tackles the bitch. He pulls out his demon blade and successfully stabs her in the heart, but not before she was able to shove the slimy object down his throat.

He rolls off her, sputtering and choking, trying to cough up the disgusting plant thing. But it's too late.

Shit.

He stands up, patting his jean pocket for his cell phone.

"Thank God," he says, pulling the device out of his pocket.

He quickly dials Sam's number and can't stop himself from smiling when he hears the familiar voice.

"Dean, hey, I was just about to call. I was wondering what was taking so long."

"Sam-"

Out of nowhere, Dean is hit with a huge wave of vertigo. The room is spinning, he can't tell which way is up or down.

"Dean?" Sam calls out. "Are you all right? Where are you?"

"Sammy, I need-" Dean's eyes roll back in his head as unconsciousness claims his body.

"DEAN!" Sam's voice screams through the phone.

Sam grasps the phone to his ear.

"DEAN!" he shouts again.

The line drops.

He curses in anger.

What's Dean gotten into this time? He said he was just going on a beer run! He always has to get into some kind of trouble. Sam jogs over to his computer and begins to track Dean's location form his phone.

Five minutes later, he has it. An old warehouse about 20 miles away.

"What the hell Dean…" Sam says to himself.

He grabs his duffel bag full of weapons and sprints out into the parking lot.

"Shit." he says, realizing Dean took the Impala.

Sam looks around the lot, until he spots an old Ford Pickup Truck. He jogs over and tests the door. It was surprisingly unlocked! Sam hops in and begins to go to work.

Around 10 minutes later, he got the car to start.

"I'll return it," he mumbles to himself as he pulls out of the motel parking lot.

"I'm coming big bro."

Sam drove like a maniac, ignoring red lights and stop signs. Anything to get to Dean faster. His big brother sounded like he was in serious trouble. He could be dead for all he knew.

"No," Sam said aloud. "Dean can't be dead. He can't be."

Sam speeds up the old pickup anyway.

Five minutes later, he's pulling into the warehouse parking lot. He jumps out; duffel swung over one shoulder, gun in hand, and sprints to the warehouse door.

He rams into the door once and it swings open. Sam stumbles into the building, eyes scanning the room for his brother. He quickly spots what he's looking for.

"DEAN!" he yells, stumbling towards his limp form.

As Sam reaches him, he takes notice of the other body lying near him and the chair and ropes tossed to the side.

Sam checks Dean's pulse with trembling hands.

A few seconds pass but a slow and steady thump can clearly be heard. Sam releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He roughly shakes Dean, desperate for his green eyes to open.

"C'mon man, please wake up,"

Sam starts to panic. He slaps Dean. Almost instantly, Dean's eyes snap open as he is overtaken by a huge coughing fit.

"Dean, man take it easy. You're okay." Sam pats Dean's back.

"Sammy?" Dean coughs out. "You came…"

"What?" Sam asked, confused. "Of course I came, Dean."

"Yeah, thank God for that," Dean says. "Help me up, man."

Sam links his arm with Dean's and hoists him up.

Dean grips Sam's shoulder as the room sways.

"I don't know what that bitch gave me but it was one hell of a roofie." Dean says.

"What, she gave you something?"

"Yeah." Dean points to the bowl on the table.

Sam walks toward the bowl and wipes a bit of the substance off on his finger.

"Ew, gross, man." Dean comments.

Sam lifts the green thing up to his nose. "You weren't roofied." He mumbles.

"Then what is it?"

"Seaweed."

"Seaweed?" Dean laughs. "What the fuck, Sam."

"Hey, I think it's weird too, but it's definitely seaweed. The only question is why."

"The only question is why did that fucking bitch shove seaweed down my throat."

Sam looks over at Dean. "Do you feel different?"

"What? No!" Dean says, defensively.

"Well, she didn't make you eat this for the heck of it."

"Whatever, guess it didn't work. I don't feel anything."

Another lie. Dean did feel different. Not a whole lot different. But he did feel something.

He felt dry.

Sam stuck out his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes. "Okay, let's get you back to the motel." Sam knew Dean was hiding something, but he would drop it for now.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, of course I can walk, what am I, a ninny?"

Dean took one step and was brought to his knees.

"Woah, woah, take it easy man." Sam says, wrapping Dean's arm around his shoulders.

Dean shakes his head and gets a better grip on Sam's shoulder. "Let's just go, okay?"

30 minutes later and the brothers are back at the motel.

"Hey, man I'm gunna shower," Dean says to Sam as they enter the motel room.

"Dude you can barely stand."

"Then I'll sit. I just need to wash every part of me that fucking witch touched."

Sam sighed. "Okay, just leave the door unlocked."

"Yes, Mom," Dean huffs as he successfully makes it to the bathroom without falling apart.

As he shuts the door, though, his mask drops. Dean turns the faucet on and starts taking huge gulps of the tap water. But it's not helping with his thirst. He cups his hands, splashes some of the water onto his face, and gazes at his reflection.

No wonder Sam was so worried. Dean was a mess. He was extremely pale and looked like the wind could knock him over. Dean swiftly turned away from the mirror and to the shower.

He undressed and then decided to use the bath instead. He didn't know how long he could stay standing in that shower. He turns the tap and when the tub is about ¾ of the way full, he hops in.

"Shit," Dean says, realizing he forgot to take off his amulet Sam got him the oh so many Christmases ago. He hates getting it wet. Dean takes off the necklace and very carefully sets it on the floor next to the tub. Almost at once, he starts to feel even worse than before.

His legs have a weird tingly feeling and are beginning to feel numb.

"What the fuck?" he whispers.

Right before his eyes, Dean legs begin melding together and blue and green scales are popping up over every inch of skin beneath his waist.

Dean is stunned. He shakes his head and looks down again. He has a fucking tail. A fucking blue and green mermaid tail.

Dean's breathing picks up. This can't be happening. No no no no no no. He's hyperventilating. Before he can calm himself down, Dean's eyes roll back into his head as unconsciousness claims him once again.

~TBC~

Author's note:

Hey guys, this is actually my first fanfiction I have ever written. So please review, review, review! But take it easy on the criticism because I am new haha. Anyways, I am in the process of writing a mermaid! Dean fic because, well it just fascinates me okay. The next chapter will hopefully be up in a few days or so!

Thanks,

spndemonns


End file.
